


Beginnings

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: A conversation between Éowyn and Imrahil.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



“My lady Éowyn.” Prince Imrahil bowed deeply to her, a sweeping motion that brought colour to her cheeks. “It gladdens my heart to see you well.”

“That is in no small part due to you, Your Highness,” she said.

“It is no more than any other man would have done,” Imrahil demurred.

“But it was you who acted.”

Imrahil tilted his head, though Éowyn suspected he was merely humouring her, not truly accepting her words. “Still, my lady, you look remarkably well.”

“Gondor suits me, I think,” Éowyn laughed. _War suited me_ , she did not say. Some thoughts were better unvoiced.

“If you wish to, my lady, I could show you more of this part of Gondor.”

Éowyn took the proffered arm. “Gladly, Your Highness. You are too kind.”

“Who could resist the chance to be in the company of such a valiant maiden as you are?”

Though Imrahil’s tone was teasing, Éowyn felt herself blush again. He was, after all, handsome to her eyes, a strong man yet in his prime.

“With such compliments I could think you courting me.”

Imrahil blushed in turn. It would not be so bad, Éowyn decided, if her carelessly-spoken words turned out true.


End file.
